The Moon
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Bloody Paint sekuel. Dia, inspirasiku. Mata kelabunya yang pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada bulan yang bersinar pucat. Aku hanya bisa mengabadikan sosokmu dalam lukisanku yang mungkin akan menjadi karya terakhirku. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya.


**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : **

**T**

**.**

**Main Chara :**

**Sai & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Don't read if you don't like!**

**

* * *

Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary :**

Dia, inspirasiku. Mata kelabunya yang pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada bulan yang bersinar pucat. Aku hanya bisa mengabadikan sosokmu dalam lukisanku yang mungkin akan menjadi karya terakhirku. Namun lukisan ini tak akan pernah bisa selesai. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya

* * *

**A/N : **

Disarankan untuk membaca 'Bloody Paint' sebelum membaca fic ini.

**

* * *

The Moon © Nay Akanaru**

* * *

.

.

KLAP.

Pintu tertutup. Sekarang, dia sendiri. Pemuda ini sendiri. Di sebuah ruangan dimana kau akan mencium aroma cat yang menguar memenuhi ruangan ini bila kau melangkahkan kakimu ke dalamnya. Walau sekelilingnya gelap, ia masih bisa melihat dengan bantuan cahaya remang-remang yang menerobos masuk melalui sebuah jendela kecil yang memanjang yang letaknya hampir menyentuh langit-langit ruangan.

Dia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar pada pintu ruangan tersebut. Menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak bagian depan rambut hitamnya. Matanya menutup, tarik nafas sekali lagi dan lupakan semuanya. Tetapi..

Oh, sial!

Ia melampiaskannya dengan mengerang antara marah, kesal, putus asa, dan kecewa. Ia merasa bahwa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya. Ia merasa tersiksa, inikah takdir hidupnya? Manusia hanya bisa mengubah nasib. Dia yang dijuluki 'The Master' karena kejeniusannya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sang maha kuasa sudah menentukan takdir hidupnya.

"HAAARRGH!" Ia mengerang, menumpahkan semua yang ia rasa dari pikirannya, tubuhnya, hatinya. Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali di sini? Tangannya meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan tepat dimana letak jantungnya berada. Sementara tangan satunya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya seperti mencari sesuatu, wajahnya meringis menahan nyeri.

Dikeluarkannyalah sebuah botol kecil dengan sejumlah tablet kecil berwarna putih. Ia buka paksa tutupnya dengan terbungkuk-bungkuk sehingga isinya tumpah berserakan di tangannya dan sebagian ada pula yang jatuh ke lantai. Ia menelan salah satu di antara mereka, ia memaksa lidahnya untuk memaksa masuk benda itu ke dalam kerongkongan. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa kepalanya begitu pusing, sekelilingnya berputar dan selanjutnya yang bisa ia rasakan hanya gelap.

.

.

Hangat.

Ia merasa kehangatan di sekelilingnya. Bola mata onyx-nya terbuka perlahan dan ia langsung merasakan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang menerobos masuk menyerang indra penglihatannya. Akhirnya ia tahu. Sesuatu yang hangat itu hanyalah selimut yang kini melapisi bagian atas tubuhnya, melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Ah, ia tadi hanya pingsan rupanya. Mengapa Kami-sama tidak langsung mencabut nyawanya saja? Toh, penyakit ini sudah semakin merajalela di tubuhnya. Dokter pun sudah angkat tangan dan memberinya vonis bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari dua bulan. Bertahan dengan terus mengkonsumsi tablet-tablet konyol itupun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

Bola mata kelam itu teralih ke sebuah pigura foto di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ia memandangi sosok yang berada di sana. Seorang wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum lembut, matanya yang menyipit ketika tersenyum menyiratkan sifatnya yang ramah. Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut gaun putih dengan model sederhana, rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Sebuah topi lebar berwarna coklat melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari.

Sekali lagi, ia merasa sendirian. Dalam lamunannya ia bergumam;

"Ibu…"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat rasa rindu merasuk memenuhi relung hatinya, membuatnya sesak. Bukan sesak kesulitan bernafas, tetapi sesak karena sesuatu yang lain. Kesendirian, kehilangan, kerinduan. Ya, tiga hal itulah yang kini membuatnya sesak. Betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok dalam foto itu, ibunya. Orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat ia menempuh masa-masa tersulitnya. Sesosok wanita tegar yang sangat dikaguminya. Ia heran mengapa ayahnya tega mengkhianati ibunya kala itu dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dia, ibunya, dan Shin.

Shin.

Ia memindahkan pandangannya menuju sebuah pigura foto tempat di samping foto ibunya. Dua orang anak-kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah penuh coreng moreng akibat cat. Yang berambut hitam adalah dia sendiri, dan satunya yang berambut ungu agak kelabu adalah Shin, kakak laki-lakinya.

Dia merindukan saat-saat ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama.

"Kakak, Ibu, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama," dan seulas senyum tipis kembali tampak dari wajah pucatnya. Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki pikirannya tiba-tiba saja tangannya menarik salah satu laci di meja kecil itu dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik.

Sebuah suara ketukan dari luar pintu membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang. "Sai-sama,"

"Masuk," sahutnya acuh. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada sosok wanita muda dalam pigura foto namun ia masih mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat menuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam tuan muda, Danzou-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan," seorang pria berstelan pakaian formal beserta jas lengkap membungkuk sopan kepadaanya sembari mengucap salam.

"Hn. Katakan pada kakek aku sedang tidak ingin makan malam ini. Oh ya, sekalian buang ini. Ingat, jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang melihat," sang tuan muda, Sai menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik –yang baru saja ia ambil dari laci meja– yang berisi lima botol obat berukuran kecil yang berisi tablet berwarna putih.

"Tapi.. ini.."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Asuma," sahut Sai tajam.

"Ba-baik, selamat malam," Asuma langsung berbalik menuju pintu setelah memberi bungkukan dan segera menutupnya. Ia tahu, tuan mudanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia kembali memandang bungkusan yang diserahkan pemuda itu padanya. Ini.. obat tuan muda, apa aku tanyakan ada tuan Danzou saja?

.

.

_**Konoha, 25 Oktober 1979**_

_Ah, memalukan sekali diriku ini. Setelah ini apalagi eh? Benar-benar menyusahkan! Ya, hidup ini menyusahkan! Mengapa Kami-sama tidak langsung mencabut nyawaku saja?_

_Ah, ya! Obat itu. Aku sudah membuangnya. _

_Kak Shin, Ibu… aku rindu kalian. Aku ingin bertemu kalian…_

_With Love,_

_Your little brother and your second son : Himura Sai._

.

.

Ia menyapukan cat berwarna merah muda di atas kanvas, terkadang ia bentuk titik-titik kecil dari ujungnya sehingga terlihat seperti daun-daun sakura yang berguguran. Seulas senyum puas terpampang di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Ia merasa mungkin ini akan menjadi karya terakhirnya sebelum dewa kematian menjemputnya. Dan ia berharap semoga hal itu benar-benar terjadi sesegera mungkin. Untuk itulah ia mengerjakan proyek ini dengan cepat sebagai salam perpisahannya kepada dunia melalui kelihaian tangan dan imajinasi jeniusnya. Maka terciptalah;

Snow In Spring. Salju dalam musim semi.

.

.

_**Konoha, 26 Oktober 1979**_

_Hingga saat aku sedang menuliskan ini, aku masih menantikan malaikat kematian yang tak kunjung datang. Sampai berapa lama lagikah aku harus menunggu?_

_Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan pada kakek, hentikan saja pengobatan ini. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Toh, semua obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh sudah kubuang. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untukku hidup lebih lama. Batas waktu maksimalku cuma dua bulan. Dan aku yakin akan jadi semakin lebih cepat tanpa obat itu._

_Walau masih terasa nyeri, tetapi bagiku ini sudah biasa. Mungkin aku sudah gila, memang. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa semakin senang bila rasa sakit itu terus berdatangan dan menyerangku. Aku merasa semakin senang bila darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirku. Itu artinya, gerbang kematian sudah mulai terbuka untukku._

_Snow In Spring, sudah kuselesaikan hari ini. Mungkin inilah karya terakhirku. Salju dalam musim semi. Terasa mustahil, tetapi mereka ada. Di dalam imajinasiku._

_._

_._

_**Konoha, 27 Oktober 1979**_

_Aku menghabiskan waktu seharian ini di dalam ruangan pribadiku. Mungkin aku akan merindukannya. Aroma cat yang khas, kursi yang biasa kugunakan saat aku melukis, kuas-kuas yang selama ini selalu membantuku menuangkan segala imajinasiku, semuanya…_

_Termasuk lukisan abstrak yang pernah kami buat bertiga. Aku, Kak Shin, dan Ibu…_

_Mungkin bakat melukisku ini memang keturunan dari beliau. Sampai saat ini aku selalu merasa karya-karyaku tidak seindah karyanya, lukisan beliau… memiliki pesona tersendiri yang aku tidak aku tahu itu apa dan jelas-jelas tidak kumiliki. _

"_Setiap pelukis memiliki gaya dan ciri khas tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki pelukis lain, carilah ciri khasmu sendiri,"_

_Kata-kata itulah yang selalu dikatakan ibu bila aku bertanya, mengapa hasil lukisanku tidak seindah milikmu?_

_Ah, ibu. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat kau sedang melukis, gerakan tanganmu yang halus saat menyapukan kuas, ekspresi wajahmu saat sedang melukis. Mungkin segalanya, tentangmu._

_Dan sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kalian._

_._

_._

_**Konoha, 28 Oktober 1979**_

_Ini…_

_Rasa apa ini? Aku tidak tahu. Tolong, seseorang tolong berikan aku jawaban._

_Aku melihatnya, dia. Gadis itu._

_Tanganku… Ah, apalagi ini? Haruskah aku kembali meyentuh kuas-kuas itu?_

_Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat._

_Aku… tidak mengerti…_

_._

_._

_**Konoha,29 Oktober 1979**_

_Entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin waktu kematianku diperlambat saja. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan._

_Aku mengetahuinya. Dia seorang Hyuuga._

_Mata._

_Ya, matanya yang kelabu pucat itu sangat cocok dengan warna bulan._

_Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk kembali menyentuh kotak itu, tempat dimana kusembunyikan seluruh jejak hidupku selama ini. Haruskah aku menarik kembali kata perpisahanku pada dunia?_

_Kalau begitu 'Snow In Spring' bukan karya terakhirku. Masih ada 'The Moon'._

_Kami-sama, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir! Jangan ambil nyawaku sampai aku biisa menyelesaikannya._

_._

_._

_**Konoha, 30 Oktober 1979**_

_Setidaknya setengahnya sudah selesai hari ini. Berkutat seharian di ruangan bawah tanah itu cukup membuat paru-paruku agak sesak. _

_Aku sudah lelah._

_Tetapi kuharap Kami-sama masih mau mengabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir._

A_ku selalu ingin bertemu dengannnya namun dengan tubuhku yang rapuh ini, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia, inspirasiku. Mata kelabunya yang pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada bulan yang bersinar pucat. Siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu itu. Aku merasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar dan hanya bisa memandangmu dari balik jerujiku. Aku hanya bisa mengabadikan sosokmu dalam lukisanku yang mungkin akan menjadi karya terakhirku. Namun lukisan ini tak akan pernah bisa selesai. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. Dokter telah memprediksikan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan. Rasanya seperti menunggu suatu jemputan eh? Tetapi lukisan ini akan bisa sempurna ketika aku bertemu denganmu…_

_._

_._

"Ugh.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

**Aku…**

**Kenapa?**

"Uhuk! Ukh!"

**A-apa ini? Darah?**

"Aaarrgh…"

**Sedikit lagi.**

**Sedikit lagi.**

**Sedikit lagi.**

**Oh, kumohon Kami-sama. Jangan sekarang!**

**Kalaupun harus sekarang, kumohon berikan aku waktu walaupun hanya satu detik.**

Tangan kanannya masih memegang kuas yang telah ternoda dengan darah, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram dengan erat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Ukh…"

**Inikah rasanya kematian?**

Namun sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya.

.

Konoha, 31 Oktober 1979. Sebuah keributan kecil terjadi di rumah megah berdinding batu itu, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dimana kau akan merasakan aroma cat yang menguar bila kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalamnya. Kau juga bisa melihat-lihat beragam lukisan yang dipajang di sana bila kau berminat. Juga kursi yang jatuh tergelimpang, kuas yang berserakan di sekitar easel kayu, tumpahan cat yang suatu saat akan mengering, juga sebuah lukisan dengan gambar seorang gadis bermata kelabu di dalamnya.

Semua itu tersimpan rapat-rapat, dibiarkan apa adanya, terkunci di ruangan bawah tanah untuk selamanya. Paling tidak sampai seseorang menemukannya dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama tentunya.

-**THE END-**

**A/N :**

Yah, beginilah sekuel dari 'Bloody Paint' T_T

Gaje? Iya.

Aneh? Oke, saya akui itu.

Berakhir dengan unjelasly. Kurang puas rasanya –Huaaaaarrrgh~!-

Author-nya sendiri juga bingung -lho?-

Jadi intinya, ini menceritakan tentang beberapa hari sebelum kematian Sai yang diungkap melalui buku harian yang ditulisnya

=_="a

Review?


End file.
